


哈利波特和白胡子

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: 其实这是一个关于圣诞老人和哈利波特的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

01

整条街道上都挂满了各种各样的彩灯，洋溢着欢乐的圣诞节气氛，只有Jared一个人闷闷不乐地坐在自家的门廊台阶上，手里捏着从地上拔下来的草随意地拨弄着球鞋上散乱的鞋带。

门廊的另一侧突然传来的窸窸窣窣的声音让Jared立刻警觉了起来，下意识地伸手去够爸爸藏在台阶下面的猎枪，慢慢地把枪上好膛轻手轻脚地压低身子绕着门廊外的栏杆拐过去。微弱的门灯下Jared只能模糊地看到一团身影想要试图打开他家窗户，“嘿！”

那一团身影立刻停下了动作，这可是在德州，他当然知道顶在自己后背的可不会是一根棒棒糖，他缓缓地放下手里的袋子举起双手，“冷静一点好吗？我不是坏人，我是圣诞老人！”

转过身体来不知Jared和他谁更惊讶，他所诧异地是刚才拿着枪顶着他后背的人竟然还是个孩子！在他还忙着消化对一个毛都没长全的孩子举手投降的事实的时候，Jared倒是立刻冲了上来一把扯下了他的胡子，“嗷——”

Jensen痛得发出一声惨叫捂着嘴巴，Jared冲他甩甩手里的假胡子一副识破他的样子得意地炫耀，“圣诞老人是假的，别把我当小孩子骗。”

“圣诞老人当然是假的！”原本粘着胡子的地方此刻火辣辣地疼，Jensen在心里默默地把Tom骂了一百遍，那个下手不知轻重的混蛋在给他贴胡子的时候恨不得直接镶嵌到他脸上去，现在被使劲儿扯掉就仿佛脱了一层皮。

“那你还骗我说你是圣诞老人，你以为打扮着圣诞老人的样子来偷东西就不会被发现吗？”Jared的猎枪降低了些高度，但枪口依然对着Jensen的身体，Jensen慢慢地向前挪动了两步好让门灯能打在他的身上，“我们都知道圣诞老人是假的对吧，可是每个家里圣诞树下的礼物是哪里来的呢？”

“家长们晚上偷偷放的啊。”Jared一副“这种白痴问题还要问我”的样子。

Jensen蹲下来和站在台阶下的Jared保持视线平行，“没错，有的父母会偷偷提前把礼物放好，可是有时候有的父母会忙工作忘记，或者家里经济条件不好没办法给孩子一份好的圣诞礼物，而我们就要替这些孩子们填补这份空白。”

“所以你们是干什么的？钱多得花不完就挨家挨户撒礼物吗？”

Jensen从台阶上下来试探性地拉住Jared的胳膊看到他并没有反抗的意思后便拉着他一起坐在了台阶上，“现在我们来正式认识一下吧，我叫Jensen，我是儿童福利中心的志愿者，今天我的任务就是扮成圣诞老人给这条街上的每一个家里塞进去我们提前买好的礼物。”

Jared的眼神依然有点怀疑，“你们福利中心的钱是哪来的呢？我可不觉得克林顿会有时间关心每个美国孩子能不能得到圣诞礼物。”

“每年都会有很多人给福利中心捐款啊，说不定你的父母就是其中的一员只是你不知道罢了。”Jensen打开大袋子向Jared展示袋子里各种各样包装好大小不一的礼物，“既然碰到你了，索性你自己挑一个吧。”

“我才不要，我又不是小孩子。”

“谁说只有小孩子才能收圣诞礼物，难道你没见过你的父母给彼此送礼物吗？”Jensen看着每一个盒子上他们贴上的写着礼物名称的小标签，他们会提前了解每个家庭有几个孩子，男孩还是女孩，这样给他们的礼物就能尽量满足他们的喜好，他翻出一个写着飞机模型的盒子，“这个怎么样？喜欢飞机吗？”

收到Jared嫌弃的眼神后Jensen无奈地把袋子往他面前一摊，“不管你喜不喜欢你必须挑一个，每个家里的礼物数量都是分好的，我不能这一圈发完回去剩下一个啊。”

Jared随意地瞥了一眼脚边的袋子，在众多的漂亮包装当中一眼就看到了一个没有包装盒只用彩色带子打了一个蝴蝶结的东西，拿出来之后才发现是一本书——《哈利波特与魔法石》，简单的封面和背面的内容简介立刻让他爱不释手，“那我就选这个好了。”

“不行。”Jensen想伸手把书拿回来却被Jared躲了过去，“这个不是我要送的礼物范畴内，其他的都可以就这个不行。”

“你刚刚还说让我随便选，现在又说这个不行，说话不算数的人还来扮圣诞老人献爱心？”Jared的语气让Jensen很不爽，心里默默地又把和他换了街道的Tom骂了一百遍，这个孩子太难搞了！

来硬的不行Jensen只好耐下性子解释，“这个是我哥哥给我从英国寄回来的礼物，我今天刚收到还没有看呢。”

Jared犹豫了一下默默地记住书名后把书还给了Jensen，“那好吧，反正我本来也不想要礼物。”

Jensen把书抱在怀里，“你还有兄弟姐妹吧，给他们选个礼物。”Jared这次没有拒绝抱起袋子一个一个地看盒子上的小标签，“对了我还不知道你叫什么名字呢，还有你大半夜的一个人坐在门口干什么？”

“我叫Jared，我坐在这儿是因为我把我妹妹惹哭了。”

“你的父母罚你出来吹风？”

“没有，他们都睡着了，我睡不着，自己想出来待会儿。”Jared挑中了一个写着头饰的盒子摇了摇，把标签小心地撕掉，“就这个吧，她现在学着自己扎头发呢，这个用得到。”

Jensen把手重新放进袋子里拎起来，“好了，我也该继续放礼物了，把胡子还给我吧。”

Jared笑着把胡子装进自己的衬衫口袋站起来拍拍屁股上的土，“我跟你一起去，反正我现在也不想睡觉。”

Jensen抬起被厚重的圣诞老人服装桎梏的胳膊吃力地看了一眼手表，已经快凌晨一点了，“那好吧，但是你得进去穿件衣服，你这样会冻感冒的。”

“我现在进去从卧室拿了衣服再出来一定会吵醒我妈妈的，我没事，里面还有一件呢。”Jared掀起外面的法兰绒衬衫露出里面的T恤给他看。

“那你过来。”Jensen顺势搂过了靠近的Jared，用自己庞大的服装尽量护住他，这一搂才注意到这孩子的个子竟然都快和他一样高了，“嘿，你多大了？看起来年纪挺小的怎么这么高？”

Jared把手伸进Jensen衣服的口袋里取暖，“15，今年刚上高中，我们家人个子都高，你呢？你也还是个学生吧？”

“我19，前几天我才申请进了福利中心当志愿者，其实一开始也就是想在申请大学的时候能让简历好看一点，但是现在我发现圣诞夜来分发礼物还挺好玩的，在这之前我可没想到能在圣诞夜遇到一个拿枪的小屁孩这么刺激。”

“嘿，这里可是德州，无论你干什么，都有可能遇到一个拿枪的小屁孩。”本来也没觉得冷的Jared靠到Jensen怀里之后才意识到那里有多温暖，“你只分发这一条街的吗？”

“我们每个人两条街道，旁边的我已经发完了，没想到刚到这条街就被你拦下来了。”两个人来到了Jared邻居家，“说起来你是怎么惹到你妹妹了啊？你是在她的帽子里放小虫子了还是在她的洗发水里放了大蒜汁？”

Jared从给邻居家的小孩儿挑礼物的工作中抬起头来嫌弃地看向Jensen，“那都是你的恶作剧吧？我才不会那样对我的妹妹，我只是告诉她圣诞老人是假的，她每年在圣诞树下找到的礼物都是爸妈提前买好放在那里的。”Jared把选好的礼物从门洞里塞进去，拽着Jensen又往下一家走去。

多了一个人的陪伴整个过程也有趣了很多，两个人靠得紧紧的一路上说说笑笑，谈论着Jensen想要上的大学和Jared学校里的生活，很快就分完了所有的礼物回到了Jared家门口。Jared笑着和Jensen招手说再见后转身就往里走，Jensen低头看了一眼手里只剩那本《哈利波特与魔法石》的袋子，“Jared！等一下！”

Jensen从袋子里掏出那本书递给Jared，“这本书送给你吧，圣诞快乐！”

Jared惊讶地张大嘴巴，“可是这不是你哥哥专门从英国寄给你的吗？”

“没错，其实说实话我本身也不是很喜欢看书，留在我这里很有可能也是浪费了，还是把它送给能更喜欢它的人才好。”Jensen抓住Jared的手把书塞到他手里，“你好好看，等下次你可以把故事讲给我听。”

“谢谢你。”Jared轻轻抱了Jensen一下，再次说了再见才转身进了屋子，怀里抱着书，衬衫口袋里还装着他的白胡子。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Jared在拿到那本哈利波特后花了整整一天的时间把书从头到尾看了三遍，可是Jensen从来没有找过他，上次见面时也忘记了在问Jensen的联系方式。渐渐地，Jared把那个平安夜随着那本书都被搁置在了书架最高的角落，慢慢落上一层灰尘，直到妹妹再次为即将到来的圣诞节兴奋不已时，他才想到被他夹在书里的那撮白胡子。

平安夜的晚上Jared依旧在家人都熟睡之后一个人蹑手蹑脚地打开门坐在门廊的台阶上，依然没有穿外套，只不过这一次是故意的，只是因为他有些想念圣诞老人暖绒绒的衣服了。不知是今年的圣诞比去年冷了还是因为这一次他是真的把衣服穿得有点儿少，没过一会儿，Jared就冷得想要回去了，就在Jared正起身准备回去穿件衣服的时候圣诞老人出现了。Jared二话不说就冲过去一把扯掉了他的胡子，惹得对方又是一声尖叫，“你干什么？”

确认对方就是Jensen后，Jared立刻扑进了他的怀里，“我这是见面行礼的方式。”Jared拿掉了他的帽子戴在了自己的头上把手也放进了他的口袋，“你怎么才来啊，冻死我了！”

“那你怎么不多穿点儿啊？”Jensen一手把Jared楼得更紧，更加惊奇地发现这孩子已经比他高一个尖儿了，另一只手揉了揉自己有点痛的上唇和下巴，“今年我已经叫Tom粘得松一点了，没想到还是被你扯得很疼，以后不许这样了。”

“以后？那是说你以后的每年都会来吗？”

“不出意外的话没错，我越来越喜欢这个志愿服务了。”Jensen指了指地上的礼物袋子，“你的礼物放在最上面，没有包装。”

“我相信你越来越喜欢这件事有至少百分之八十以上的原因是我。”Jared蹲下来打开袋子，借着门廊的灯光看清了手里的东西——《哈利波特与密室》，Jared诧异地抬起头看向Jensen，“这是送给我的？”

Jensen点点头，“对，这次是我专门让我哥哥从英国带回来给你的，他说这本书目前只在英国出版了，所以美国还买不到。”

“谢谢你。”Jared轻轻地给了Jensen一个拥抱，低下头有点难为情地说，“你都送了我两次圣诞礼物了，可是我都没有给你准备礼物。”

“嘿，我是圣诞老人啊，送礼物是我的职责所在。”Jensen向后耸了耸肩，刻意压低声音像老爷爷一样，笑着向Jared伸出手，“还想跟我一起分礼物吗？”

“就等你这句话呢。”Jared咧着嘴跨上了Jensen的胳膊，开始了新一年的礼物分发。

虽然这才是他们第二次见面，并且距离第一次也已经过了整整一年，可是两人却好像一起长大的朋友一样，在送礼物的整个过程中俩人的嘴巴就没有停下过一秒，一直在不停地聊，Jensen眉飞色舞地讲他在大学里见到的各种稀奇古怪的人和丰富的娱乐活动，而Jared讲到他的高中时就有点兴致不高，身为过来人的Jensen就告诉他做好自己的事等上了大学一切就都会好起来的。

再次返回到Jared家门口时，Jared的心情却突然有点失落，除了和家人外，他好像已经很久都没有再和一个不相干的人有过这么快乐的对话了，他希望这条街道长一点儿，再长一点儿，这样Jensen就会待得更久一些。Jared又看了一眼Jensen在他手心写下的可以给他写信的地址，突然问了一句，“你有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”Jensen露出了一丝戏谑的笑容，“怎么，你在学校有喜欢的女孩子了？”

Jared忽视了他的问题继续问道，“那男朋友呢？”

Jensen显然是没有料到他这个问题，即便他才20岁，可是他也知道在德州，同性恋可不是什么值得骄傲可以上街炫耀的事，停顿了一下后说：“没有。”

Jensen思考着是不是因为Jared喜欢男生所以才这么问他，他是不是因为这个所以才和高中的同学合不来，他是不是很自卑，他应该怎样安慰他才能让他好受些？脑子里突然蹦出了一连串的问题，等到下一秒他再回过神来的时候，Jared的嘴唇正紧贴着自己的，幸好他的胡子已经被扯掉了，要不然这个画面看起来太诡异了。 _ _搞什么？现在是想这个问题的时候吗？__ Jensen立刻让自己把注意力集中在面前的这个人身上，虽然他们只有嘴唇轻轻接触着，可他依然能清楚地感觉到Jared有多紧张，又可能是冷的原因，正贴着他的唇瓣还在微微颤抖。

他没有推开Jared，Jared也没有做任何其他的动作，他们就保持着这个动作静静地站在空无一人的街道，他们听到了零点的钟声开始响起，远处的天空炸响了巨大的烟花，直到钟声停止Jared才终止了这个吻。

“圣诞快乐。”他们几乎同时说了出来，然后他们又同时转身向不同的方向走去。

那年德州的冬天格外地冷，可是Jared的心却却比家里的壁炉烧得还要旺。


	3. Chapter 3

03

第二年的圣诞节过后Jensen依然没有来找过他，新年开学后他给Jensen写了一封信，信寄出去后的那些日子是Jared最忐忑的一段日子，他怕因为上次那个贸然的吻让他讨厌了。他根本就不知道Jensen喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿，他甚至都不能确定自己喜欢的究竟是什么，他只知道他喜欢Jensen，在那一刻他就是想吻他，如果让他再选择一次，他还是会吻上去。

他收到回信的时候德州已经到了可以穿着短裤的季节了，那封信不长，勉勉强强刚够一页，简单地说了说Jensen最近的生活却也足够让Jared躺在被窝里反反复复读上一遍又一遍，最后小心地叠好和第二次从Jensen脸上揪下来的胡子一起夹进了第二本哈利波特里。

第三年的圣诞节Jensen如约而至，Jared又长高了几公分，冲过去扯Jensen胡子的时候已经明显比他高了一截，Jensen生气地狠狠地在Jared的屁股上打了一巴掌，可是Jared却大笑着亲吻了他的脸颊。他们一边送礼物，Jared一边给他讲述哈利波特的故事，原本不喜欢这种东西的他却听得津津有味，原来对一个故事的感觉好坏很多时候并不在于故事的本身而是在于讲故事的人。

当Jensen把《哈利波特与阿兹卡班囚徒》交到Jared手中的时候，Jared这样问他：“我可以吻你吗？”

Jensen微笑，“你已经做过了。”右手拉近Jared的脖子轻轻吻上去。


	4. Chapter 4

04

“J.K. Rowling每年写一本，就和我们一样，每年见一次面。”Jared轻抚着Jensen送给他的第四本书——《哈利波特与火焰杯》，“不过现在我上大学了，以后就可以自己坐车去你的学校看你了，不用发愁跟我父母请假了。”

“好啊，下学期我刚好就要开始实习了会比较忙，所以只能你来看我了。”

“都四年了，你送了我四本书，可是我从来没有给你送过礼物，你会生气吗？”

Jensen笑着揉了揉这个比他高出半个头的大男孩儿毛茸茸的头发，“每年的圣诞都有你陪我，这已经是我能想到最好的礼物了。”


	5. Chapter 5

05

第五年，J.K. Rowling没有写出第五本哈利波特，可是华纳兄弟却拍出了第一部哈利波特的电影，那年的圣诞夜他们坐在小小的电影院里的最后一排偷偷牵手。Jared小声地问：“你说J.K. Rowling会把这个故事写到什么时候啊？”

“嗯……我不知道，你觉得呢？”

Jared往嘴巴里丢进一颗爆米花，“我觉得啊，我觉得一般这种东西不会超过七部的吧，再多就没意思了。”

Jensen转过头来看着Jared把他的手握得更紧，“那这样吧，等到J.K. Rowling写完了哈利波特的故事，我们就找个可以接受我们的地方结婚。”

Jared正要放进嘴巴里的爆米花掉在了地上，把视线从屏幕转移到旁边的Jensen身上，惊讶地张大着嘴一时之间什么话也说不出来，只是下意识地紧紧握住Jensen的手。

Jensen微笑着捧起Jared的脸温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇，Jared慢慢在这个吻中回神用力地搂住Jensen热烈地回吻。他们一起度过了五个圣诞节，他们从来没对彼此说过“我爱你”，甚至都没有正式地说明过两人的关系，Jared从没想过在这个昏暗的电影院角落，Jensen会对他许下这样一个承诺，之前他甚至都不敢想他们是否会给彼此任何的承诺。他才19岁，他们的未来还会遇到很多很多人，他不想去想Jensen的这句话会不会在未来某一天被残忍地打破，可是至少在这一刻，他选择相信。

Jensen轻轻擦去Jared眼角的泪水，贴着他的嘴唇轻声呢喃：“我爱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

第五本哈利波特出版的那年，Jensen已经进入了康复中心当起了康复医生，可是他依然在圣诞节和Jared一起穿上圣诞老人的服装走过那条熟悉的街道继续做那件已经坚持了五年的的事。Jared也完全有钱有渠道可以最早地买到新出版的哈利波特，可他还是把这个机会留给Jensen。

有了稳定工作的Jensen在离Jared读硕士的学校不远的地方租了一间房子，白天他们各自上班上学，晚上回来一起蜷缩在被窝里笑得嘻嘻哈哈，Jensen都不知道怎么会有那么多开心的事，可是和Jared在一起的每一秒就是毫无理由地想笑，他第一次尝到了幸福的滋味。

原来爱情真的可以把人变成傻瓜。


	7. Chapter 7

07

研究生毕业的那年Jared跟家里人出柜了，他拿着那五本哈利波特坐在沙发上跟家里人讲他和Jensen的故事，从15岁的那年圣诞一直到现在整整的七年，他的父母安静地听着儿子口述自己的幸福，他们现在知道儿子变得越来越开朗快乐的原因是什么了。只有妹妹显得最激动，“所以说你现在这么幸福全部归功于我喽？如果当初不是因为你把我弄哭，你也不会遇到他对不对？”

“呃……好吧，你说得是有点道理。”Jared把已经长大的妹妹搂紧怀里亲了亲她的脸颊，“如果有一天我们真的能结婚的话，我会请你来做伴娘的。”

和Jared的家人出柜后没多久，Jensen就带着他去了自己的家，原本以为一向严厉的Ackles父亲会反对他们或者不高兴Jared的到来，结果让他们惊讶的是Jensen的父母早就猜出来Jensen一直没有女朋友的原因了，这一见到Jared更是高兴得不得了，一个劲儿地猛夸Jared有多英俊多聪明。

得到两家人的祝福后，Jared和Jensen的生活过得更加甜蜜，不论白天的工作有多么令人沮丧，只要回到他们的小窝抱一抱对方，所有的不快全都被风吹走了。有时候到了周末他们就会在床上躺一早晨，身体紧紧贴着对方一遍遍地亲吻，眼前的这个人怎么看都看不够。

那一年J.K. Rowling出版了第六本哈利波特，他们也在当初的那个小电影院里看了第四部电影，Jared说电影特效再精彩也不及书看精彩，Jensen就轻轻咬住他的耳垂告诉他只有他这样的书呆子才会选择去看书。

“你老说我是书呆子，可是你不就是喜欢我这样书呆子嘛。”

“没错。”

他们还是坐在那个位置牵着手偷偷地交换一个个亲吻。


	8. Chapter 8

08

当J.K. Rowling宣布即将发行出版的《哈利波特与死亡圣器》将会是哈利波特系列的最后一本书的时候，Jared正站在讲台上给下面的孩子们讲解一个函数的解法。他是在课间听到同学们的谈话才得知了这个消息，那一瞬间他的心情很复杂，他很激动同时又很紧张，他不确定Jensen是否还记得曾经说过的那句话，这几年他也从来没再提起过那件事，因为他不想让Jensen觉得自己好像在逼迫他。

在学校上完最后一节课回到家的时候Jensen还没有回来，他从自己的书架上取下那六本书轻轻擦掉上面积下的灰尘，翻开书本里面的胡子也都被压平了，直到听到Jensen开门的声音才立刻把书放了回去。那个晚上Jensen和平常完全一样，没有任何的变化，Jared在想可能他还不知道这个消息呢。

就这样过了好几个月，Jensen依然没有表现出任何异样，Jared也从来没敢提起过发行的第七本哈利波特是最后一本，他怕他一说来Jensen完全忘记当年说的那句话后他会更加难过。

这是他们一起送礼物的第十一个圣诞节，送完整条街后Jensen站在Jared家门口把礼物交给Jared，“今年为什么还要包装一下啊？好像谁不知道里面是什么一样。”

Jensen只是笑笑，“打开看看。”

Jared还没完全撕开包装就看到了意料之中的书的一角，“全撕开嘛。”Jared只好全部撕掉包装，看到书的正中间上面还放着一个小盒子，疑惑地看了一眼Jensen得不到任何答案打开盒子后却发现里面放着一枚戒指。

“你还想和我结婚吗？”Jensen微笑着问他，圣诞老人帽子上的球球正好就落在他眼睛的正上方，看起来倒是有几份滑稽。

Jared拼命地忍住眼圈却依然泛了红，“我以为你都忘记了。”

“答应你的事我什么时候忘记过？”Jensen抹掉Jared掉下来的眼泪，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Jared拼命点头，“愿意！”

身后Jared家的客厅角落有一个身影看着家门口两个正在拥吻的身影激动地跳起来，“我马上就要去做Jared的伴娘了！”


	9. Chapter 9

09

2008年夏天，他们在荷兰举行了婚礼。

Jared在婚礼上向Jensen展示了那十一把被他扯下的假胡子，“我希望等你自己真的长出白胡子的时候，我还能在你身边。”

“希望那个时候你不要把我的真胡子也扯掉了。”

坐在下面的Tom暗自嘀咕，“我说他怎么每次送完礼物回来胡子都没了呢，原来成了他们的定情信物。”

 

2011年哈利波特的电影系列也全部结束了，Jensen还是觉得电影更好看，Jared也依然用爆米花砸他的头告诉他看书才最舒服。

看，他们多配。

 

 

END


End file.
